But I can't be gay! My mom will kill me
by Darwinmyworld
Summary: Since the moment Clyde and Kevin have an encounter in the school gymnasium, it's obvious they have something going on between them, but Unfortunatly they have a lot to over come to be together, including breaking the status quo,dealing with kevin's over protective mom and Clyde's girlfriend, Bebe. Sorry it's my first fan fiction, so It may suck.
1. Swirlies suck

_**I can't be gay! My mom will kill me!**_

The cold water on your head, the intolerable stench, and the craning of your neck, as you get shoved into a toilet in the boy's bathroom, has to be the worst feeling a teen age nerd ever has to deal with. Sure the horrible names, the constant rejection from girls, and the daily poundings are not much fun either, but swirlies are the worst. Walking from the bath room to your locker to get a fresh pair of clothes after the jocks leave you alone feels like a mile rather than only one short hallway. All eyes are on you, and most likely everyone is laughing. This was one feeling that Kevin Stoley knew far too well.

He walked down the halls heading to the gymnasium. His dark raven hair was dripping with the smelly water, and his star wars t-shirt was completely soaked, he figured no one would be in the gym and he could sneak into the showers without anyone noticing, but sadly he was mistaken. He saw a certain brunet was there shooting hoops. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face in a very attractive way, and his hair was pretty messy from all the running he had been doing. It definitely was no question why all the girls liked him so much. It didn't hurt that he was captain of the basketball team and an offensive tackle in football either. Clyde Donovan had jock written all over him.

Kevin had to use all the guts he could muster to even speak to him, "uh..can I use the showers?…. I know it's a team thing and all but I really don't want to go home dripping in toilet bowl water." Clyde caught his basketball and turned his head to the other boy for the first time. He had been so focused he didn't even notice him come in, but now that he saw him he couldn't help but feel bad. "Sure dude, no one is back there anyways." Kevin nodded appreciatively and started to head to showers, but as he opened the door the other boy stopped him "hold the door I need to take one too."

Great just what he needed a jock making fun of him in the shower now too.

The room soon filled up with steam as Clyde started up his shower. Being such an active athlete it was normal, but to a guy like Kevin who was only in mathletes and the captain of the chess team, he was in no way shape or form used to being near other people while showering. The only time he ever saw someone's skin was on tv, and he could see much more than skin right now. Clyde was good looking too, he had amazing looking abs, and his ass was even hotter.

thats a fact, he was toned from all those sports, perfectly normal to think... right?

In all his thinking he failed to notice his face was quite red, and luckily for him Clyde didnt either. he was too busy cleansing himself of all that sweat he had been glistening with earlier. It wasnt long till Kevin pushed out all the thoughts in his head though and did the same. He was embarrassed though, as he stood under the water pouring down on him, even he would admit it, he was asian, and he was support for the steryotype that they are small. Even though Clyde wasnt saying a word, Kevin was just rushing to get out of there. he hated being exposed, especially around someone he found much better looking then his self.

The shower, just like the walk here, seemed to go on forever, when in reality it only been a few minutes long, but its end was still appreciated greatly by both boys. Though Clyde hadnt seen Kevin looking, he felt it. He may not have been smart but he at least knew when someone was checking him out.

His girlfriend wouldnt like this.


	2. I need a tutor

A few uneventfully days passed and things seemed to go back to normal. The dorks lived in their world of video games, lord the rings and anything sci-fi and the jocks lived in theirs which was mainly sports and meaningless sex. It was a perfectly normal day in South Park. This was true for pretty much everyone, except Clyde. He was sitting in a chair in the coach's room, listening to the frustrated man yell at him." Donovan! you have to get your grades up, or I'm going to have to take you off the team! What exactly is your problem? Are you even trying?" His voice was harsh and cruel, which completely bummed out Clyde, though he was completely wrong. Sure there was a time in his life he wasn't trying, but that was before his spot on the team was at risk. Now he was trying pretty hard, though he still found it pretty confusing, and with no one to help him, getting his grades up seemed impossible.

After he sighed softly he told his coach "I'm just going to have to find a tutor."

The coach nodded in agreement. A tutor sounded like a decent solution, only issue was, who in the world were they going to find to take that job. None of the jocks would do it themselves they were all too busy with their partying. Maybe they could talk Kyle into it, but then again he was apart of Stan's gang and the two groups never did get along. It just wasn't a good idea in general. So he started to list the other smart kids in their class. There was Bradley, Wendy and Kevin. There was no way he was turning to Wendy. She was much cooler than the other options, and wouldn't cause any questions, but she was also his girlfriend's best friend. He couldn't risk her finding out he was a little slow. She already was trying to change so many things about him as it is. Bradley wasn't a good choice either, the short blond kid ran off anytime he got nervous. The two of them probably wouldn't last in a room together for more than a minute. So Kevin it was.

The raven haired boy was in the middle of reading a comic book in the library when Clyde approached him. Unlike most of the other people who were deemed nerds, who would have panicked, Kevin simply looked up at him curiously. "Let me guess, you forgot your homework and you need to borrow mine?...Or maybe you forgot your lunch money?...or are you not the type of jock to be nice enough to make a dumb excuse?" Something about talking to him before seemed to give him more confidence in the same situation. Clyde sort of chuckled though, just because he was a jock, didn't mean he was an ass. "I'm not like that Kev, I swear."

Kevin sat his comic down and looked at the other boy. Thousands of questions running through his mind, but only one had managed to slip through his lips. "So what do you want then? I know for a fact you wouldn't be here if you didn't need something" His blue eyes were the only indication to how he felt. They were slightly dull with sadness, simply because no one ever just wanted to talk to him. Only steal his homework and claim it to be their own.

though he felt he shouldn't need to explain that just because he was cool, he wasn't a user, he decided it needed to be said. Kevin obviously had some issue going on for him that gave him a perfectly good reason to hate jocks. "listen K-man . I need a tutor. I'm failing geometry, and I'm just asking you for help. If you don't want to fine, but just know I find it unfair what some of the people in this school do to you. Id beat them up personally if I could, but you know, I have my rep to keep."

A small smile crept up on to Kevin's face "then I guess you found yourself a tutor."


	3. Tutoring isnt all bad

The two boys sat at the foot of Clyde's bed. A wipe board and marker were resting in Kevin's lap, as he looked at the other and curiously asked "You said you were struggling with geometry right? Clyde nodded. Math was always the hardest for him; it was as if the subject was just out to get him. "Alright so what part don't you get?" There was a small pause as Clyde thought of what was hardest but soon answered "proofs." so Kevin spent several hours talking to him about it, explaining every step in layman's terms and then saying what the math terms were. Clyde was still a little confused, but it was actually a lot easier to understand coming from Kevin. He just had a natural way of talking slowly, that made it easy to follow. By the time he got his grasp on it though it was dark outside. He figured it had to have been at least nine. "Kev you want to spend the night? If you walk home this late you will probably end up getting jumped or something like that." Kevin had to think it over, but after glancing outside, he was convinced. "Yeah id appreciate that"

Clyde was very kind, and since Kevin was the guest, he insisted they spend the night the way he wanted. Which of course resulted in them watching Star Trek on Netflix while eating popcorn for hours on end. It wasn't necessarily what Clyde would have described as fun, but he was happy none the less. Mainly because it was obvious how happy it made his newly found friend. The smaller boy's bright smile was hard not to notice, and his eyes were quite literally shining. It wasn't till nearly four episodes Kevin started to get tired. He was leaning into Clyde slightly, and resting his head on him. When he was tired he never thought straight but surprisingly enough Clyde didn't even seem to mind. In fact he smiled, over the last day he had come to the realization Kevin was actually pretty cool. It didn't make sense to him why everyone hated him so much, he was kind, somewhat funny, a genius, and oh god those blue eyes were pretty stunning. How could you possibly hurt something with those eyes staring up at you? The same eyes that had been looking at him mere days before, the same eyes he found almost magnetizing.

Swept away by all his thoughts, he had unintentionally leaned in close, so close he could practically feel the other boy's breath, and smell his barely noticeable cologne. Maybe it was those same eyes pulling him in or maybe it was his lips that glistened with some butter from the popcorn.

"C-Clyde?" Kevin was blushing deeply just like before, but he hadn't moved back an inch. No. He wanted to be close just as much as the other boy did.

Instead of responding with words though, Clyde kissed the other's lips tenderly, the heat in the room seemed to go up a thousand degrees, and Kevin's heart rate fastened, but without any hesitation he kissed back.

It was Kevin's first kiss, and it couldn't have been more perfect.


	4. A devious kiss

Their lips stayed smashed against one another's for only a few seconds, a few seconds of mistakes, curiosity, cheating, and sin but also a few seconds of love, temptations, and craving. It was devious, but it just felt right to both of them, so right that when it ended Kevin cuddled up against Clyde. He felt as if he could practically absorb every bit of his body heat and stay pressed up against him till he drifted asleep. Neither said a word, it would have only ruined the moment if they started asking questions, but both were thinking the same exact thing deep down.

"What about Bebe?"

Bebe Stevens, the girl built like a Barbie, with long wavy blonde hair, a skinny waist and huge knockers, the captain of the cheerleading squad, and the only thing stopping Kevin from wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck, and kissing him throughout the night.

It took Kevin several minutes to ask the dreaded question. He figured it would simply snap Clyde back to his senses and he would be left all alone, again. Instead of the reaction he was expecting though, Clyde stayed awfully close to the other boy, and he seemed to be grinning

"Do you really think I care about her? She used me for free shoes, I only stuck around because I didn't have any other options."

Unfortunately this wasn't good enough for Kevin, though he still didn't back away an inch, he needed answers. "So, you're coming to me because Im the only other option?"

"No, it's not like that. Im coming to you because...I don't know, I guess its several reasons, I guess it could have to do with how I know you were looking at me in the showers that day, but I think it's more of how I really like your eyes, how I think when you nerdgasm at the mention of star trek is cute, and how you're pretty damn smart…so it's not that you're my only other option, if that was true id be with Bebe right now, I think I like you Stoley. "

Kevin's face had turned a bright shade of red, and his voice nearly caught in his throat, though he did chuckle slightly at the word nerdgasm, it wasn't every day that someone said such kind things about him, and it was even rarer for him to feel the same way. It was only out of pure denial that someone could actually like him that he stated "B-but you hardly know me."

"I'd like to get to if you'd give me the chance." the brunet was still smiling, which quite reinsured the smaller boy who then yawned and leaned against him softly saying "alright but tomorrow, Im too tired right now."


	5. Sleep Over Gone Right

Kevin and Clyde had fallen asleep next to each other, and somehow during the night Kevin had wound up cuddling into the other boy. He had almost forgotten where he was, it just felt like he was at home and cuddling up against his Harry Potter Pillow, though he did realize it wasn't as soft, the warmth the other produced made up for it, as did the strangely relaxing feeling of his breathing.

It had even woken Clyde up.

He loved how cute the other was unintentionally being. Kevin was more reluctant than Clyde was when it came to hooking up, so seeing him cuddle against him felt pretty good. Sure it was different for him to wake up in the middle of the night from another guy accidentally cuddling into him, but it was more sweet than anything. He couldn't help but to tiredly smile, and kiss his forehead gently. He even wondered what he dreamed about. Was it star wars? Star trek? Some weird sci-fi crossover, or maybe had he worked his way into the other boy's dream? It didn't really matter because he was going to go with the last one no matter what it really was.

Kevin was just too cute right now, so he just had to wrap an arm around the other boy, and hold him even closer than they already were, his chest practically pressed right up against Kevin's, and his head nuzzled against his shoulder. When Kevin woke up, it was no surprise that he blushed madly which was only to be returned by a smug smile from Clyde. Kevin loved that smile. Its brightness, its sincerity and how it was directed at him almost made him lose it, but he gladly accepted waking up this way, and greeted Clyde with a good morning kiss. "Morning to you too" Clyde said jokingly as their lips slowly disconnected

The two cuddled for quite some time, every once in a while sneaking in a small peck, till Kevin spoke. His words always seemed to be the end of a great moment, but this time it wasn't with endless questions, just one. "Clyde. We said we would get to know each other better today. So I was thinking, if maybe you would want to go on a date?"Of course he wanted to, but it would have to remain a secret, after all he was still with Bebe.

"Id love to, and I think I know just the place"

And with that it was decided, and already Kevin learned something new about Clyde.

he wasn't the most romantic seeing as their first date was going to be at a Taco Bell.


	6. First Date

Clyde had grabbed ahold of Kevin's hand and practically pulled him all the way to the Taco Bell, despite it not being anywhere close to what the raven haired boy had in mind when he had said "date" it was still nice to some extent. He secretly was even thankful; he felt the cheapness of this place made it a much more relaxed environment than any other place they could have chosen.

They each got two Taco Supremes, and though the brunette quickly devoured his and even finished off part of his date's, food wasn't what they had come for. They wanted to know if this was right, and if they would work out together.

But it wasn't even ten minutes into the date when both Kevin and Clyde knew they had completely fallen for each other. It was a freak thing since neither of them had been with a guy before, and Kevin had never been with anyone at all.

Maybe that's just how love is, it hits you when you least expect it, and the next thing you know that person can't get out of your mind.

Clyde leaned in to get a quick peck on the other boy's cheek but before his lips could even touch that soft blushing face of his he heard a familiar giggle,

one belonging to his girlfriend.

"Oh Clyde!" The blonde girl skipped over batting her eyelashes, her voice was soft and flirtatious, but to Clyde it was quite unwelcome. He had even cringed hearing it. She couldn't be here, not now, not in front of Kevin.

Bebe didn't pick up on this though; maybe she was too dense to see what was happening almost before her eyes but she had just giggled again and crawled on to his lap.

She kissed at his cheek, and the moment he could he mouthed the words "Im sorry" behind her head. Unlike ever before, her being so close made him want to puke, but even more than that he was worried about Kevin, the cute boy had a jealous look on his face, and though Clyde was positive it was unintentional, It was that jealous expression that made him gently push her away, his hazel eyes filled with pity. "Bebe, Knock it off."

She pouted her glossed up lips, as she looked at him. No one had ever pushed her away before so it surprised her coming from her usually accepting boyfriend. "What's the matter Clyde?"

"I don't think we should be together anymore. I really like someone else, and besides I overheard you tell Wendy that you only like the free shoes." He felt pretty good to get that off his chest and to be free, though she didn't take it well.

She had stormed out of the restaurant yelling "Fuck You Clyde, I never needed you anyway!"

After she left, there was an awkward silence in the building, everyone there had heard her yelling, and instantly dropped what they were doing. Kevin was the first to speak again, and attempted to light things up, at least at their table "You know I heard Bebe was dumped earlier, I think Im going to try and hook up with her ex, he is pretty sweet after all"

"Is that your way of asking me out Kev?"

Kevin had only laughed softly, that was exactly what it was but he was too nervous to actually say that, and only after a minute did he say "Take it however you want."

Boy Kevin was confusing at times.


	7. First Date continued

Clyde grinned softly and looked at the boy sitting on the other side of the table. "Well I want to take it as you want to go out...I really do want to be your boyfriend Kev."

"I'd like that" Kevin leaned a crossed the table and kissed his date's soft lips, but It wasn't till his hands got wet and sticky that he noticed he had spilled a bottle of coke in the process. Clyde hadn't bothered to even tell him, though he had noticed from the "cling" sound the bottle made as it hit the table, he wanted to hear what the other had to say and feel his lips on his own, not worry about him being a klutz.

The coke dripped its way down the table and on to the floor but neither boy seemed to care, nothing but each other mattered right now.

Clyde grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled him up from the sticky mess, which earned a soft laugh out of Kevin. "Where are we going now?"

"Any where we can be alone."

The two left their mess behind and headed out of the Taco Bell, leaving the people who were there confused and speechless, except for one person who knew Kevin far too well. Esther. His twin sister.

Sure she was baffled, her brother and Clyde? It just didn't make sense, how could someone so cool possibly like her brother? But the fact it was a boy came as no shock to her, he had always seemed to be more intrigued by characters like Spock and Captain Kirk then Lieutenant Sulu, and when it came to princess Leia, he had never even once commented on her beauty.

She knew he had a thing for guys probably before he did, but Clyde, that was a surprise to say the least.

She had broken down into complete contemplation, leaving the Stoley household the perfect place for the two boys to be alone.

His room was a nerd's heaven. Posters of all those movies he loved so much covered every square inch of his walls, his bookshelf was packed full of comics and text books, but the thing that stood out most was the unique looking instrument on his chair, a Vulcan Harp. It must have cost a fortune, but that was all unimportant right now.

Kevin had fallen down on his bed, and his boyfriend crawled on top of him, bringing their lips together yet again, but this time it was much deeper.

Their lips were connected for the longest they had ever been, their hips pressed against one others, and Clyde's hands flirting his way around every inch of Kevin's torso.


	8. A Fun Time

/ warning this chapter contains smut/

Clyde's hands trailed down the other boy's thighs, and his lips pressed against his soft delicate neck. He nibbled gently, leaving a red mark, which caused Kevin to gasp lightly. Clyde hadn't intended on going too far with his new boyfriend yet, but the gasps escaping the other boy's lips, and the way his face seemed flushed, made him think maybe more was wanted from him.

To test his theory Clyde brushed his hand against his buldge, and sure enough a moan found his way out of him.

Clyde took this as as a go ahead, and slipped down the raven's jeans.

Kevin was a bit worried, he didn't know if he was ready for something like this. They hadn't been together very long, and even if they had they were quite young.

Despite his thoughts he didn't say a word, and only waited to see what he was about to do. After all he trusted him to be gentle, and they were both guys so there wouldn't be a pregnancy scare.

All the thoughts slipped away from his head as Clyde took him out of his boxers though.  
Clyde's warm and soft hands rubbed against him, and now that was the only thing on his mind.

Those hands stroked their way up and down him roughly, but as his member started to swell they completely stopped. Kevin opened his eyes to see why he wasn't stroking him anymore, big mistake. He opened them just in time to see the other boy slip down and bring him into his mouth.

soon the whole house was filled with the sounds of Kevin's moaning and gasping, as he released and Clyde licked him clean.

It was too loud to even notice the sound of the front door creek open.


	9. Busted

Esther was disgusted as she walked through the door, her hands had practically flew to her ears to block out the sounds coming from the bedroom.

Unfortunately for the two boys she wasn't alone.

Most of the cheer squad had came over to talk about their routine. Red, Wendy, Heidi, and Bebe all groaned in disgust and they covered their ears just like Esther had.

They didn't need even a moment to register what was going on though Clyde's mouth was too busy, and only Kevin's screaming and moaning could be heard. The fact Kevin was being pleasured was already too much for them.

Despite their disgust, the girls found this to be a wonderful piece of gossip.

Wendy and Bebe were already started on it. They had pulled out their phones and started texting all of their friends the shocking news.

Texts saying things like Kevin isn't such a loner, Kevin got lucky,Kevin the Somalian buttpirate, Kevin is gay? Soon were spread around the school.

Never before had his name been used so many times In one day.

Esther only got aggravated with them, but being as they were friends she didn't say a word, and only yelled her brothers name to get him to stop

Clyde had pulled his lips away from the other's member upon hearing her yells. The two simply looked at each other in shock but soon Clyde spoke as he jumped to his feet and walked to the door "help me move your dresser"

Kevin was extremely confused, and this must have showed on his face since the other boy started to explain " I need to make sure you only have 206 bones when you have to explain yourself."

It took him a moment to realize what he meant, but eventually he knew, his crazy boyfriend wanted to finish.

And he wasn't about to argue.

The two grabbed the dresser, and pulled it in front of the door, and again Clyde pushed the other onto his back.

Though it was kinky, Kevin knew just the way he could keep himself down so his sister wouldn't hear any more. He needed some sort of mouth gag, and he knew just the thing.

A scarf. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.


	10. Well good morning to you too

Kevin woke up early the next morning from the familiar sound of his phone ringing. Clyde was laying behind him. The brunette's chin was pressed against the smaller boys shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around him. He was practically spooning the other. They were so close Kevin could even feel his package standing up, and poking him in his lower back. The dresser had remained in front of the door all through out the night, though that wasn't the original plan, it was much nicer. They had their privacy, they could be as close as they wanted, and they were even oblivious to the fact any one had heard them but Esther.

It was such a nice feeling that it was hard to even answer the phone, but as he looked at the caller ID he knew he had to. It was Bradley Biggle. His best friend.

He whispered into the phone, to prevent himself from waking Clyde but his voice showed he was a little upset to be woken up this early " What in the name of all things Vulcan do you want at this time?"

"Kev! Why didn't you tell me?" The blonde boy practically yelled into the phone. His voice sounded almost hurt, but by what? Kevin had no idea.

He gently moved the other boy's arm off of him and sat up, he was extremely confused, right now and it was too early to play games like this.

" what are you talking about?"

"You're gay! Why didn't you tell me man, I could have kept your secret!"

Kevin practically gulped hearing those words come from his friend , and his voice raised a bit, though he didn't bother denying anything "how did you find out?"

He did think about his sister yelling at him last night to some extent, but she wouldn't have told, besides she had only heard him, for all she knew he could have been jacking off.

Clyde stirred a bit from the other's voice and softly leaned up. He looked at his boyfriend, trying to read his facial expression, though all he figured out was this wasn't good.

Bradley explained that he had hear it from a friend who heard it from a friend who had heard it from a friend and so on.

Then Kevin understood partially , the story had been twisted and changed as it had been passed on, and ironically wound up as the truth. What it started out as, and who started it remained a mystery but it didn't matter. People knew.

He dismissed his friend quite rudely then burrowed his face into the front of Clyde's shirt. He hadn't meant to come off as mean, but he didn't want to talk right now. News traveled fast in small mountain towns, it wouldn't be long till his life changed completely.

He didn't even say much to Clyde, and appeared to be shaken up. People had hated him before, and now things could only be worse. " They know Clyde... They know about me... They know I'm gay."

Who they was was still even a mystery, but from the way it sounded, both figured "they" meant everyone.

Clyde easily could read the fear in his face and voice so he gently pressed his lips against his forehead. " it will be alright Kevin.

He wasn't for sure if he believed him or not, and stayed silent as he nuzzled into his front. School started soon, and they would find out soon enough.


	11. Back to school

/Foot note: I just went through a really rough time, so writting this took a while and it's not that good, I apologize. /

The two got ready reluctantly. It had taken kevin a few minutes to pull away from the comfy spot in clydes chest, he had come to call his own. It was a soothing place, with those arms wrapped around him, and the calming feeling of his stomach inflating and deflating with every breath, he felt safe. Or at least safer.

It wasnt till they walked down the stairs to get their breakfast clyde found it necessary to further comfort his boyfriend, and again bring him closer. He wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled, only to be pushed away.

The blushing raven scowled softly. He knew far too well, that by now his parents would be home, and waiting for him to come eat.

He was right of course, a serving of Ningbo Tang Yuan sat at everyones spots at the table, but today there was an extra one sat next to Kevin's seat, he assumed for his boyfriend.

" how did you guys know he was here?" Slipped out of kevin's mouth, but he instantly regreted it. What if they too heard him the night before, and he doomed him self to that conversation?

"Esther told us you had some one over, Good thing too, we were all starting to wonder if you even had any friends." His dad kidded, but of course it managed to embarrass him. He immediately started to defend himself and ramble, but clyde only chuckled.

Clyde seemed to be a natural around parents, he was kind, soft speaking, and not loud like normal, but even this couldn't save anyone from the burning look in 's eyes as she ate. She was just a hateful women, and that was obvious in a matter of moments.

The only time she even spoke was to say " Kevin, did you make sure to practice your equations last night?"

"Of course mom" the smaller teen lied, then she excused him, as if that was all she needed to know.

There was no "have a good day at school" or anything of the sort.

Clyde wondered if maybe Kevin escaped into Star Wars because of her, but he didn't push the issue.

"You coming Esther?" Kevin asked, filling the small awkwardly quiet room yet again with his words.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm not quite done eating."

Both boys couldnt tell she was being nice and letting them be alone, they were both just glad she wasnt tagging along.

Walking out side felt like walking to an execution line. The feeling of knowing something bad was going to happen burned through Kevin's chest, and as they got to school it was proved.

Students whispered and snickered to one another, and just like with a swirlie all eyes were on him.


	12. Back to school 2

Kevin looked over at Clyde who only could gave him a sympathetic look, before being called over by his friends. The raven haired boy perfectly understood why his boyfriend couldn't help him or even be around him, but still he hated the fact he would have to go through this alone.

But luckily he wasn't alone for long, Bradley ran over to him, the moment his soft blue eyes spotted him. "Are you alright kev? It's not like you to hang up."

He honestly didn't know the answer, he was scared and nervous, but also strangely glad he had no more secrets to hide. So instead of responding he simply shrugged.

Bradley seemed to understand judging by the concerned look on his face. "You know you can always talk to me...right?"

"Thanks, But I already know that. Thats your job." Kevin said, as a small smile worked on to his face.

Their kind moment was abruptly ended as some of the jocks who had messed with them their whole lives appeared. Chad in particular scared Kevin,he tried not to show it, but it was no use. They had aggravated the beasts, by being gay, by being dorks, by being smarter, or just by being in their way. What ever it was Chad seemed pissed.

"move it nerds!" The meathead yelled, Bradley seemed to have much more confidence then normal, seeing as he talked back, something neither had ever dared to do. "You have legs, can't you just walk around us."

"Excuse me?"one of the less threatening looking jocks said, over the chatter of the others.

"You heard me, walk around, Kevin is having a rough day and he doesn't need you bothering him."

"Bradley are you crazy? Lets just move" the raven whispered but the blonde was determined and too stubborn to listen.  
"No, they can't always boss us around."

"It'd take us like two seconds Bradley" Kevin tried to reason but it was too late, Chad pushed him against a locker, and  
another shoved Bradley against his.

Another friend of theirs showed up to try and rescue them, but he was pushed into his locker almost instantly.  
he had gotten off lucky though. In his locker, he was safer, he would avoid the beating that awaited Kevin and Bradley.

A few tears streamed down Kevin's cheek, as he saw a fist coming straight for his face. He tightly closed his eyes and wished it would all just go away.


	13. Yay more Clyde

"This is why we don't talk back" Kevin said softly as the other boy spit out a tooth. They were both bruised and in pain, but the most obvious was the newly black eye Kevin wore.

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm sorry." Bradley shook the other off, he seemed more upset then hurt, as if he had really been counting on that to have worked.

Kevin only reassuringly smiled, despite his injuries and cheeks that were still red from crying. More than anything he wanted the comfort of Clyde, he wanted someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't say all of that to Bradley.

Or maybe it was time he told him. After all He had proven his loyalty in the last few hours alone

It took a moment of contemplation before he decided on telling him, but it mainly stemmed from his desire to see his favorite jock"You want to make it up to me, go find Clyde. I'll explain why later."

The blonde nodded and scurried off to find the other. Naturally he was confused, but he didn't ask why yet.

Clyde was in his first period study hall, and it wasn't till nearly ten minutes in that the beaten teen found him. Blood still showed through his pearly white teeth as he approached the other. "Clyde?... I need you to come with me."

Clyde looked over at him with a confused look, and twirked his eyebrow, and that was enough to tell Bradley to explain.

"Kevin said to find you."

"Is he alright?" Clyde asked, instinctively he was worried but the tone in Bradley's voice, and the blood in his teeth were terrifying him. If Kevin was hurt, how could he forgive himself for not being there to protect him?

"Not really, the two of us just got beaten up, I lost a tooth, but I think Kevin got it much worse. He got punched in the eye and I think he hit his head against his locker too"

That was all he needed to say and Clyde was off his feet and rushing off to his boyfriend.

Kevin was sitting down on the ground with his hand firmly pressed against the back off his head, and smiled upon seeing the others.

Clyde by no means had the same reaction though, he quickly got down on the others level and hugged was simply overflowing with concern."Kevin, you look horrible."

"Thanks, that's what every guy wants to hear." Kevin joked as he snuggled up against the familiarly firm chest belonging to Clyde.

"You know what I meant Kev." Clyde said almost aggravated by how unseriously Kevin was taking his injuries.

"I know." Kevin gently pecked his cheek, which earned a puzzled expression from the already confused Bradley, but seemed to settle Clyde a bit.

"Why did you make me get him if your just going to be a flirt?" Bradley asked

"Well, he calms me down." Was the only response he got, but it made sense, Kevin was scared and hurt so having someone around much stronger than him, probably made him feel safe, and anyone who would have that affect on Kevin was okay in his book, even if he was a jock.


	14. Dorkiest of them all

The three boys headed to the bathroom to address their wounds, Kevin was slightly leaning on his boyfriend, and Bradley still seemed confused by this.

How long had this been going on?

Why hadn't he been told?

Are they a couple now?

All these questions filled his mind but none of them dared to leave his mouth, he learned the dangers of speaking his mind earlier when he got himself and Kevin beaten to a pulp.

Unfortunately it didn't seem like Kevin was going to do much talking either, but Clyde had too much to say to let the silence slide unnoticed. As he was helping Kevin clean off his face he asked "Who did this too you guys? It wasn't one of my team mates was it? I mean I could kick the asshole off the team."

"Assholes" Bradley said stressing the last s, but not explaining what he really meant. He felt as if it was self explanatory, and besides the question more or less was directed at Kevin.

After realizing both boys were waiting on him to explain the raven haired teen took a deep breath. "Yeah... It was more than one guy... Chad was the one who was picking on me, I think the one who hurt Bradley's name is Jacob..but I'm not for sure, we usually avoid those guys."

Clyde sighed ever so slightly. "Chad is on the basketball team. I'll have a word with him at practice."

Kevin smiled and nodded appreciatively.

Clyde only found it cute that the other was still such a happy person despite what happened. He should have been more scared than he was and maybe even cold in general, but here he was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

His boyfriend was just that amazing.

Bradley didn't want to be the third wheel, so after a moment he politely excused him self.

"I have to get to class my parents will kill me if I missed an entire period." He slung his back pack over his shoulder and waved his goodbye "goopta mo bossa Kevin."

"Goopta mo bossa pateesa."

The blonde boy ran out the door and Clyde look more confused then ever, he didn't even have to ask before the other explained.

"It's huttese... The language of the hutts in Star Wars. It's kind of me and Bradley's thing to talk in it."

"I didn't understand a word of that, but damn you make being a nerd cute."

Kevin only chuckled and said "uma ji muna." before he too picked up his back pack.

Clyde stood their confused by what just happened.

Little did he know he was just told "I love you." In the dorkiest way possible.

/ just a little note for people who aren't as big of dorks as me and don't speak huttese. Goopta mo bossa means may your brain not evaporate but it's used as farewell. Pateesa means friend./


End file.
